


A to Z Fluff Headcanons for Natasha Romanoff

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: one million words [18]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff Alphabet, Implied Sexual Content, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: Follow me on my tv/movies tumblr: topcaroldanversYou have no permission to post any of these anywhere. So don't repost, even if you give me credit. It's still stealing.





	A to Z Fluff Headcanons for Natasha Romanoff

**Activities - What do they like to do with their s/o? How do they spend their free time with them?**

When she's not away on a mission, she loves to cuddle with you, and watch movies. But also really loves to go to clubs with you. 

**Beauty - What do they admire about their s/o? What do they think is beautiful about them?**

Natasha admires everything about you. Your humor, your music taste (even if she doesn't like that type of music), and your passions. She thinks your beautiful inside and out.

**Comfort - How would they help their s/o when they feel down/have a panic attack etc.?**

 

Natasha will hold you, and won't let go until you're okay. When you're sick, she'll make you soup and she'd wait on you until you were fully better.

**Dreams - How do they picture their future with their s/o?**

Natasha will often think about living in a nice house with you. As well as her marrying you on a beach.

**Equal - Are they the dominant one in the relationship, or rather passive?**

Natasha is dominant in the bedroom, but outside of the bedroom, you two are equal.

**Flight - Would they be easy to forgive their s/o? How are they fighting?**

 

You two don't really fight that much, but when you do, you guys make it up to each other after. If its a bad fight, one of you will leave the house for a day or two so you both could cool down.

**Gratitude - How grateful are they in general? Are they aware of what their s/o is doing for them?**

 

Natasha is very grateful for everything you do for her. She's always vocal with it, especially since you like to make her homemade things, those mean the most to her. She appreciates you so much.

**Honesty - Do they have secrets they hide from their s/o? Or do they share everything?**

 

When the two of you started dating, she tried to hide that she was an avenger (it didn't last long because you put two and two together), and ever since then, she doesn't keep anything from you.

**Inspiration - Did their s/o change them somehow, or the other way around? Like trying out new things or helped them overcome personal problems?**

 

Natasha is more softer, and much more trusting now. She was closed off in the begging, but learned she could trust you.

**Jealousy - Do they get jealous easily? How do they deal with it?**

 

Natasha gets jealous easier than you do, but will never show it in public. She knows you're hers, and she reminds you in the bedroom.

**Kiss - Are they a good kisser? What was the first kiss like?**

 

Natasha is a _very_ good kisser, and you love every single kiss she gives you. Your first kiss with her was awkward, and in a closet at Wanda's birthday party. You ended up with a busted lip, but it was worth it.

**Love Confession - How would they confess to their s/o?**

 

Natasha told you very bluntly, and randomly. The two of you were sitting on a hill when she said it. Of course, you said it back instantly, and it meant a lot for her to share her feelings with you.

**Marriage - Do they want to get married? How do they propose? What would the marriage be like?**

 

She does want to get married, but only when the time is right. Natasha knows you're the one for her, so she wants to wait until the time is right.

**Nicknames - What do they call their s/o?**

 

Natasha calls you Baby Girl or Princess, because it drives you crazy. Blush, she always loves seeing you blush.

**On Cloud Nine - What are they like when they are in love? Is it obvious for others? How do they express their feelings?**

 

Natasha feels completely soft, and has the need to protect you. Everyone could tell Natasha was in love you before she even said the three words.

**PDA - Are they upfront about their relationship? Do they brag with their s/o in front of others? Or are they rather shy to kiss etc. when others are watching?**

 

Natasha has a habit of kissing you in front of everyone, which makes you blush. (She loves when you blush). Nobody really minds it, but you always blush when people are around.

**Quirk - Some random ability they have that’s beneficial in a relationship.**

Natasha is really good at reading you, especially when you're upset. 

**Romance - How romantic are they? What would they do to make their s/o happy? Cliché or rather creative?**

 

Natasha at first wasn't very romantic, but slowly she started doing little things. Taking you out to a nice dinner, and then a movie is her favorite thing to with you for a romantic night.

**Support - Are they helping their s/o achieve their goals? Do they believe in them?**

Natasha is very supportive, she goes to all your classes you do (ex: art, dance, etc.). She cheers you on with everything you do.

**Thrill - Do they need to try out new things to spice up your relationship? Or do they prefer a certain routine?**

 

Natasha doesn't need to, because your relationship is very good in that department. Sometimes, in the bedroom, she'll try something new if you wanted to. In a non sexual way, she likes to take you on different types of dates to try new things.

**Understanding - How good do they know their partner? Are they empathetic?**

Natasha knows you very well. She makes sure she listens to you and what you like as well as what you dislike.

**Value - How important is the relationship to them? What is it’s worth in comparison to other things in their life?**

Natasha values your guises relationship very much, and is very glad that she has you in her life.

**Wild Card - A random Fluff Headcanon.**

 

Once when you two were on a date at a fair, she kept winning you stuffed animals to the point where the back of the car was filled with them.

**XOXO - Are they very affectionate? Do they love to kiss and cuddle?**

 

Natasha loves to cuddle and kiss you. She prefers that over sex sometimes, and you love it. All the attention she gives you when you're cuddling is what you live for.

**Yearning - How will they cope when they’re missing their partner?**

She wears a bracelet you made her when she's away on a mission, and when she has free time she'll facetime you.

**Zeal - Are they willing to go to great lengths for the relationship? If so, what kind of?**

Natasha is, and has. She was willing to break down walls to let you in, and for her that was a big thing.


End file.
